那人
by Moonlight.Dark
Summary: 艾力克兄弟发现贤者之石后面还有一位神秘人可以帮助他们。而，寻找'他'的时候，一位自称是'他'妹妹的人，来帮他们找'他'。他们到底是敌是友？


My English is very bad, but someone manage to convince me to write this fanfiction, ahh, I feel lazy.  
But still, Yihui, give me the chance to write fanfiction, I should be grateful.  
Thanks! Watashi no nakama, Yihui-chan, aishiteru yo.

Now start writing! (My English is very bad so I'm writing in Chinese)

Claim that this story belongs to Me BUT FMA doesn't belong to me

风，缓缓的把他雪白的发吹起。  
他那雪白色的眼珠凝望那片碧蓝的天空，漂浮着雪白的云朵。  
他叹息，『时间要到了；要找我的人，也要来了』。

『这场公正的游戏正式宣布，开始！』

-×-

在一个偌大的房里，除了放着许多书与报告以外，还另外坐着一名有着灿烂的头发的男孩和一个装着灵魂的空铁壳，那名男孩抱着他那灿烂的头，从他口中隐隐约约传来了'怎么会这样。'  
而那装着灵魂的空铁壳翻着那份告诉他们的报告，想着有什么解决方法。

突然，他大喊『哥哥！你看，在马尔特医生的机密报告里还写了一行怪怪的字，一张空白却只写了那一行字！』阿爾拿着那份翻到了一半的报告急着想把整份交给他。而，刚刚他们才在房间里发现贤者之石的真相；而现在要开始想尽办法解决它。

『是吗？！快，交给我看！』爱德着急的把那份报告拿了而看了看，『这是…什么啊？』

『哥哥，』阿爾有点困惑的告诉他的想法『这…感觉像就是名字。』

『的确，』爱德沉思了一会儿『可能马尔特医生他说的"真相"可以从这人找出来！…可是，他为何写的如此明显呢？』

『很奇怪。』

那人是敌是友呢？

『这不是办法，唯有我们自己找出答案了。』爱德缓缓的关上他金黄色的眼睛，口里发出微微的厌烦的声音，表示他的不满与不解。

『唯有我们自己找出答案…』

乌黑黑的云朵，漂浮在宽阔的天空里。人们已开始一个个的回家去而出来的也只有几个拿着把伞的人，却，只有一个人在还没下雨之前，站在石路中间，穿着薄薄的雨衣，看着天空，发呆。

路旁的人，回避着这个"怪人"，用奇怪的眼神看着他，快速的走过他。

他把他的目光，转移到他们身上，他雪白的眼珠里露出了他对人间的失望。

『算了，』他冷笑了一会儿，『要我去找他们呢？还是让他们来找我？』

『真是期待。』

他踏出第一步时，雨，开始落下。他没理会那滴在他身上的雨水的繁杂声音，继续往前走。突然，他身后跑来了一位小女生，她兴奋地高喊『哥哥！！』。

他微微的看去后面，看见一位头发带着金黄色的长发女生，跑到他旁边，『哥哥！你干嘛又迷失啊？！害我找你找的好久！』一位表面可爱又开朗的女生突然对起他哥哥大骂，露出凶狠的眼色。

『跟丢了。』

…

『那因该是"弟弟"告诉我的吧！』

『不一定，当你是妹妹时，很可能会这样。』

『你是说我成熟吗？哥哥！～』

『不，我在说你无聊，幼稚，爱推卸责任，恐怖，没用，奇怪，乱跑，就是你。』他毫无表情的告诉他身旁的妹妹，而妹妹，已经'毙'在路边了。

『哥哥！你好…你好狠！！！你很坏，哥哥！！！』

『其实…我还没说完你的坏话。』

某人吐白沫。

『每个人，某人，来救我！！』她跪在路旁，伸出手向路人求救。很可惜，没人。

『请不要丢我的脸，妹妹。』他维持冷漠的脸，继续往前走，但，他知道她一定会跟回来的。

果然，她站起来回到她哥哥身边接肩走。

她开心地哼了一下，『哥哥，你要和'真相'拿回你的'人性'吗？明明你刚刚肯定会笑我，但你却声调没起伏，也没继续讲话了呢。很不习惯！』

『妹妹，我既没'人性'，既有'人性'；而且，失去的东西，不可能再拿回，除非付出回那同样的代价。明白吗？』他一面走着一面看着他妹妹，解释。但那黄色眼珠里只有不解，没有理解。

『不明白。』

他叹息，『…长大后你可能会完全理解吧。』

她厌烦的和她哥哥说『又是长大！又是长大！等你老的时候，你就会想要变回婴儿！哼！』

『也对…』

『哈哈！我对了！！』

『神经病。』

她不理会刚刚他骂她的那句话，反而兴奋的问『哥哥，现在我们去哪里？』

他看了她一眼，『中央市。』。

『耶！哥哥最棒！…但哥哥，为啥去哪啊？』

『那场游戏开始了，而我们做指导人员而已。我们第一个的指导站在中央。』

『噢，开始了呀？』她有点兴奋地说，而且，他们已经在火车站的前面了。

突然，强风吹起，让他的白发再次飘起，让他刚停下的脚步再次走动。

『走吧。』

火车在铁道上缓缓的停下，最后发出洪亮的声音，像是在和它所载的乘客宣布已达目的地。他移动他的脚步，缓缓的从火车走出来。而迎接他们的人，那带着乌黑的长发的男性，而散发出文雅的气质的人，一看到他们就高喊 『夏！小花！这里！！』。…非常不文雅。

她跑去那人那里，大骂『风，我叫精甯楚霁·荷！不是小花！你这个笨蛋！』

那叫风的人大笑『那就对了呀！啊，夏呢？』

荷困惑的看着他，『哥哥他不就在…』当她看她的后方时，发现，她哥哥又不见了。

『啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！哥哥，你又乱跑了！！！』

风又大笑起来『哈哈哈哈哈哈，他真的是夏叻！走吧，小花，我们去找夏！』

你的意思是他没有跟丢就不是夏吗？

荷脸右上方跌下三条黑线。

她突然开兴起来了，然后兴奋的跟长黑发的风说

『哥哥很容易就可已被找到了，他现在有着一头白白又长长的头发，肯定很容易找到他的！』她发出亮晶晶的脸而兴奋的往周围…扫描。

风看了看那人潮，发现了某个白发的人，兴奋的动荷的肩旁，『小花！那是夏，对吧？我没错吧？！』

风指向正方，荷望向那里看，直接发火大骂，『你妈啦！那是个长发老婆婆啦！是没看过哥哥吗？！』

『是吗？她就明明很像他啊！』

『像你屁股!』

『垃圾！』

『神经病！』

『小花！』

她狠狠地盯着前面的人，『算了！现在找哥哥很重要！』

『也对。』

『…』

『呐，小花。』

『干啥？』荷有点生气地问，想知道他到底想干啥屁。

『我们现在找不到夏，而夏的方向感是超弱的，不然我们让我们的玩家帮忙我们找嘛，容易很多啊！也帮了玩家～』

『…嗯，也可以。但希望这段时间哥哥会主动找到我们。』

『希望夏不会迷失到国外去吧～』

『…』

『干嘛？我有说错话吗？』

『问题是在没有。』

『很好！走吧！』

『是时候找艾力克兄弟了。』她很无奈的用手按着她自己的脸。

-…-～×～-…-

在空无一人的街道上，站着一位有着雪白头发的男性。他认真看了他的四周，『怎么又是这个地方啊？…迷宫吗？』

『到底是我跟丢呢？还是妹妹跟丢？』

他努力的想想出答案，但还是不可以。

『算了，妹妹也知道来这里的目的，现在直接找艾力克兄弟吧。』

他潇洒地漫步走向前方。而从他口中传来这句『虽然我不知道他们的方向在哪。』

…

『问别人吧。』

没人。

『…那就等下吧。』

-·～…×…～·-

荷，拉着风，到达一间满…有趣的医院，而，他们—不是，因该说她，已经知道艾力克兄弟在哪里了。

她瞄向她手上的风，叹气，发出无奈的声音『如果你再听话一点，就可以有意识的来到这里了。』她对着正昏迷的风说，就像在自言自语的感觉。

『走咯～』

她走进那间白色医院，问了护士'爱德华·艾力克'在哪里后，就走向'他'的房的方向。

要踢开门呢还是开门罢了？

想想一下就到达了她的目的地。

她扯开灿烂的笑容。

就用踢的吧～

她一脚踢开那们，看见个个防守的样子，忍不住大笑。

『哈哈哈哈…你们的样子，真的很好笑！』

『来者何人？！』那有一头金黄色亮晶晶的头发又有两粒深黄色的眼珠，警惕的看着她。

嗯，有三个男，一个女，一个…铁将军？

她正疑惑的时候，风起来了。她便放下手，某人直接敲到硬邦邦的地。

那群人，直接奇怪的看着那看起来不到9岁的小女生，用这样狠的…手段？把她看起来好像'受伤'的人，这样…丢在地上，很奇怪。

他缓缓的爬起来。

『小花？…早上了吗？后颈…好痛哦…』风半醒半昏的看着大家。他傻笑『呵呵，大家好…啊，小花，找到夏了吗？』

她看了他一眼，告诉他『正想要要求别人现在。』

『为啥我们要要求别人啊？』他傻傻的问她。结果…被打得很惨。

『这是你的选择啊！』

『哦。是吗？』他把目光放在那群人身上。『呃，其实我们只是要要求你们帮忙我们找人。』

那'金头'开始说话 『那要踢开门吗？你以为我们会随随便便答应我们帮你找那人吗？』

荷看着他，挖了挖她的金黄的发，『呃…其实，我以为这样踢开比较帅嘛。而且，我们所要找的人是你们想找的人，如果你帮我们找到他，他找到我们，他比较可能会帮你们哦～』

『你知道我是谁吗？』

风大笑『当然啊，不然我们会乱找人帮忙吗？爱德华·艾力克，钢之炼金术师～』

爱德华眯起双眼，看着他们『那你们的名字是什么？』

荷光荣的抬起头告诉他『我是精甯楚霁·荷，他是精甯楚霁·樱德·风，我们皆是兄妹，皆不是兄妹。嘻嘻，我们来找你来帮我们找我哥哥，夏。』

Author note : Erm, hope I didn't type anything wrong. Actually I wanted to write a story like…mysterious? I know it's weird but I can't figure it out what is wrong with my story. I hope that my story won't displeasure to the all readers. Also I hope you will point the mistake of the story or anything can be add on to me. Thanks! ^^

Kind of, review please?


End file.
